COnfESsiON
by Shinku Ken Yuri
Summary: There's a new student and Taizen seems to have some feelings, will he act on them?
1. confession

**This story takes place in my vision of what's like the smaller area's of Japan, in a completely normal world. There are original characters! Taizen belongs to me, Nyx belongs to Envy one of my closest friends, she is used with permission. I changed all their ages in the story to fit the situation better and heck its fiction so I can do that. And I mentioned Arizou in it too lol.**

**Characters: Taizen, Nyx

* * *

**

**Confession**

Fall semester always seems to drag on in this little town. The teachers always reminding me of my faults, and the other students just have to hate me. My name is Taizen. Third year in high school, total social outcast.

I'm not the most understood kid. You see I have naturally purple hair, and green eyes, but I'm full on Japanese like most my classmates. I excel in all my classes and I have an older friend that everyone's scared of, though I don't see why. He's completely harmless, plus he has a totally awesome car.

...

I thought this warm autumn day was average but I couldn't be anymore wrong. On this day our school getting a transfer student from a French military school, a very prestigious military school. I could hear the guys in the classroom talking about getting this new guy to hang out with them and the ladies were conversing about how dreamy he's going to be. All I could do was roll my eyes and go back to drawing on my notebook, ignoring their very presence. After all I shouldn't worry about this new kid, if I do I'll end up in a fight.

The next thing that happened I did not expect. SHE walked in. a female, with crazy three toned hair wearing what looked like a military uniform. My mouth dropped open when I saw her, she was beautiful, my heart even stopped a moment. I could already see my grades dropping because of having concentration issues. This was not good, not good at all. "now students this is Havoc Nyx, from France." the teacher spoke like she was honored, "she'll be here for the rest of the year and learn along side of you all. I'd like you to welcome her warmly and keep her away from those who would lead her down a dark path" then she looked at me, great now I'm being pin-pointed for being on a dark path.. Nyx… I got the feeling I knew her once, but it I knew I'd never seen her before unless it was in a dream. But then I could never imagine such an angel, my brain does not have that capability.

...

I was really glad to get out of that classroom after school let out, but even so I still couldn't get over that girl, she was stuck in my brain and it was.. Like love at first sight. I rode my bike down the road as fast as possible letting the wind whip through my ponytail. Speed and adventure, the perfect cure to get things off the mind.

I rode by the airport watching as they prep the next craft to reach the sky. Someday just someday I'd be leaving on one of those large flying contraptions someday, but for now I'm stuck on this bike waiting for my time to shine, then maybe I'd get some attention from a certain French classmate of mine.

The French classmate again… I really should try and talk to her soon, just to get the rejection over with….

...

At home mom was lively as ever yelling about my cat tearing things up and how I should clean my room. But I still could not get that girl off my mind. I really am hopeless, never thought I'd let a girl get to me, I never expected to meet a beautiful French angel like that though. I'm starting to sound pathetic now.

...

The next day when I got to school I walked into the girls of the class crowding around Nyx asking her hundreds of questions and not allowing me to even sit down since they had gotten into my area too. This would be a long day. On the other side though was the boys and I know they were having a meeting on who's be best suited for the new girl. These teenagers were simply pathetic and stereotypical. Even if I'm one of them, but the difference is my feelings aren't the same as theirs because I'm different from them. Perhaps that's why I don't have any friends.

At first it seems lucky for me to sit by Nyx, we got to be on a team the second day she was here. And she's really smart too, though her new friends seem to be in my way, telling her of all the "bad" I've done and that I'm a stoner who hangs with some drug dealer who's 5 years older than me.

She even asked me about it too. Of coarse I told her it wasn't true, I'd never touched on anything like that and my friend Arizou was a totally legitimate guy nothing to horrible about him, and that the only reason people even said anything was because we were friends and 5 years apart in age. I'm lucky she actually believed me too.

**As time would pass we kept getting to know each other…**

**I still found it hard to confess my feelings in fear of being rejected like the others….**

**Though I was different then the others I was still afraid…**

.

It was four months since she arrived at our school and I decided it was time for me to tell her how I felt, after all she could decide to go back to France any day then I'd never get my chance to tell her and I'd have to live my life in regret over it. So I'll treat it like my last chance and force myself to admit to her.

I wrote her a note reading, to meet me on the schools roof after school, so I could talk to her about something important. and I hoped she would meet me there. I prayed and tried meditating through my classes to keep myself calm. I'd never doe anything like this before, would I regret it?

...

I started to feel regret as I heard the rumors already spreading around the school, someone saw the note and now people were thinking I was up to no good and I could feel the glares pierce right through me as I headed to the roof. My heart pounded so hard it hurt. And when I reached the top she was standing there on the roof looking across at the scenery the wind blowing through her hair creating a breathtaking sight to see. I know my heart stopped when I saw her like that. She then noticed me and turned giving me a smile.

I considered running. I considered blurting everything out. I even thought of throwing myself off the roof.

...

_**"Hey Taizen, you wanted to talk to me?" she spoke getting strait to the point.**_

_**"yeah, I wanted to thank you for letting me see a real life angel." I said smiling watching her blink a few times raising an eyebrow. "and to tell you.. I fallen hard, in love.. With.. You…"**_


	2. confession part two

**Confession part two.**

**This one actually has Arizou in it! Yay has reference to several other characters as well. And I love who ended being nyx's transfer family. *laughs* this will be interesting.**

**

* * *

**

After saying the words my heart had been pounding, and I waited for her reply, I now wished that I hadn't said anything, the feeling that I was going to be rejected was powerful and I didn't want to hear those those words of rejection. But I did want to know what she thought.

"**Taizen," she stepped toward me a smile appeared on her face. "I-I'm in love with you as well."**

**-  
**Her words I think will always stay in my memories, I thought as I laid back on my bed staring at the ceiling of my room a grin plastered on my face. As I silently celebrated to myself, then I had to wonder, _what happens next?_ about then Yasuhiro, my cat jumped on my bed and proceeded to swat at my hair tangling it into a mess. This provoked a flick to his nose as he jumped back and tumbled off my bed and to the floor with a thud,

I watched as he got up shaking off. This made me laugh, he's such a funny fellow. I wonder is nyx would like him. Someone told me she hated cats so I have to wonder though.

that's when I heard a car horn and sat up looking out my window, It was Arizou, in his sleak black car. Man that thing must be worth a fortune, its no wonder why people think he's a drug dealer, I mean his job pays good but hes had to save for like ever to get it.

I decided I'd avoid my mom and just climbed out the window, she doesn't quite like Arizou, its very entertaining at times but, tonight I much rather not play on that subject myself. And I ran up to his car jumping in the front seat.

"**Hey your in a good mood tonight" Arizou smiled. "you finally tell her?"**

"**Yeah, I did" I said my grin getting bigger, "she said she loved me as well." **

with that Arizou showed his excitement and congratulated me. Then started asking if I had asked her out yet which I hadn't. then started talking about how I just had to and that he'd even drive me to her house. This was met with me objecting loudly but then I noticed he had parked at our destination. It was a costume oriented rock show. All I had to do is let my hair down, and me and Arizou wore matching outfits, that's costume enough for me.

Inside the show hadn't started yet so it hadn't yet gotten wild, me and Arizou moved towards the front so we could get a great view of the stage and have a wild time knocking people back in the moshpit if we pleased to do so.

that's when I bumped into someone, and when I looked I saw a girl with three toned hair wearing a mask. The hair gave it away, it was Nyx. She looked at me then quickly pulled up her mask greeting me with a smile.

"**what are you doing here?" she asked "I'm here to see a show, would you like to watch with me?"**

"**I'd love to" she smiled big.**

I could see someone caught Arizou's attention about then as he walked over to a woman with really long black hair, she hugged him as soon as he got to her. That means its just me and Nyx for this show.

The show was going awesome, we were jumping around with the crowd, yelling and shouting with the songs, we laughed, and had a really good time, there was one slow song, for the couples as they said.

"**Hey Nyx" I turned to her taking her hand, as I looked down.**

"**what is it?" she asked watching me.**

**I looked up at her then asked "w-will you be my girlfriend?"**

I got a smile from her and she hugged me tight giving me the answer I wanted, and I was genuinely happy.

After the show Arizou insisted he give nyx a ride home so I could spend more time with her, and she agreed so I rode in the back with her while Arizou had his lady friend, as I learned was named Kirai, sat in the front. It was a pleaseant ride then we got to the house nyx lives in. I got out and got the door for her and started to walk her to the house. that's when Toukai, a woman with long blue hair stepped out with her husband, Ukiah.

I did indeed know these two and I fear then greatly. Oh boy Nyx was under care of the psychotic Chinese woman. Life was about to get even more interesting.


End file.
